


It's Not A Date!

by jacogalacticpatrolman



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, anyway since i saw no fics for this ship or any content at all, holy hell am i bad at writing summaries, ill be the person for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacogalacticpatrolman/pseuds/jacogalacticpatrolman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda manages to get a date with Sonia, but she was only being polite in agreeing- she doesn't show up at all. Soda's been stuck up in a cafe, with everybody giving him pitiful looks. Who better to come to his "rescue" than the Ultimate Chef?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Date!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 3-4 AM my time. Please tell me if the characters are OOC or something, so I can learn from it! Enjoy!

Kazuichi Soda stared into his drink, waiting for the moment when he would be graced by Miss Sonia's lovely voice apologizing for being late. She was 10 minutes late, and he was starting to get worried. He had somehow managed to get a date with her the day prior, finally working up the courage to ask her out somewhere. She had suggested a coffee shop in the area, and he blindly said yes. He'd go anywhere if it was with Miss Sonia- he would never pass up an opportunity to be with her. He hadn't realized how short their conversation was, or how rushed and hurried her words were. He didn't even notice the fake, yet polite smile on her face. Now that he was thinking it over, it hit him. Miss Sonia was not going to show up, and he was gonna look like a huge fool. He could feel the eyes of other customers on the back of his head, wondering why he hadn't ordered anything and why he was just sitting at a table alone. He knew someone from school was gonna see him, and tell everyone about it on Monday. He certainly hoped Hiyoko wouldn't see him- her insults would be the worst. 

As soon as he finished that thought, he heard the door to the cafe open and the bell on it ring. Kazuichi snapped his head up- only to see Teruteru approaching his table. If any of his other classmates saw him talking to Hanamura of all people, he was done for. Teruteru pulled out the other chair at the table and sat down, quickly running his hands through his hair. 

"Sorry i'm late- it got more busy at the restaurant than I expected." Hanamura folded his arms on the table. "Hope that didn't inconvenience you too much, babe." Kazuichi felt his face get hot as he realized what Teruteru was doing right away. He had probably seen him sitting alone through the window of the cafe, and took pity on him. Teruteru, taking pity on him. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Whatever- he was doing a huge favor for him by doing this. It spared him a lot of embarrassment- but would probably create more in the process. 

Teruteru leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed tone. "So why're you sitting alone here? Who stuck you up?" 

Kazuichi quickly hissed defensively. "No one! Can't a guy just go to a coffee shop on his own for a drink? Geez!" He might as well try to look decent to the other patrons, even if Teruteru knew what was going on. 

Teruteru grinned at him. "You came to a cafe as charming as this one for a water cup?" He giggled, gesturing to the paper cup in Kazuichi's hand. "I bet it was that Sonia girl, no? She's quite the beauty."

"...How did you know?" 

"Nearly everyone knows you like her- similar to how nearly everyone knows she doesn't exactly like you back." Teruteru sighed, then looked to Kazuichi with smirk. "Since it isn't working out with her, how about considering me? Or is that not your thing?" Kazuichi recoiled a bit back in his chair when Hanamura made that remark. Part of him knew that he had only made that remark to get a rise out of him and fluster him, and that he'd never consider getting with this guy. However, another part of him entertained the thought of dating the chef. Would it really be as bad as he thought it would be...? Was the chef even being serious? 

He quickly denied that. No, he couldn't. There was no way people wouldn't judge him for dating a guy- Teruteru, nonetheless. Kazuichi crammed the thought to the back of his mind, hoping it wouldn't come back. Nobody would let him live down dating Teruteru- they'd think he was desperate. 

Hanamura waved his hand in front of his face, clearly annoyed. "I asked you a question, y'know!" An accent stuck out like a sore thumb when he spoke. 

"Wait, you were being serious?" Kazuichi's shock was clear- Teruteru wasn't kidding? Without thinking, he spoke. "I mean, I guess I could consider you..." His face reddened when he realized what he'd just said. "No, wait- I didn't mean that- i'd never date the likes of-" His nervous stammering was cut off by Teruteru putting his hand up to the mechanic, silencing him quickly.

"I get it. You're in denial, huh? Or could it be you want me badly, but you're not willing to say it out loud?" Hanamura chucked while Soda sat there, dumbfounded that his "date" with Miss Sonia had ended up like this so quickly. He was frozen- whether it was in horror or just plain shock he didn't know. Kazuichi tried to roll his eyes in mock annoyance- but he was certain he was blushing. Teruteru was probably planning their future already- not that he wanted that, of course. 

Teruteru put his head in his hands. "Anyway- this has been a nice date so far. Not even 15 minutes in, and i've already flustered you. I'm sure I could fluster you even faster in bed." Soda sank into his chair. He was living a nightmare. He hoped that in a minute or two someone would tap his shoulder, and he'd wake up to find he had fallen asleep in class. 

Oh, how he wished this was a dream. However- it also felt like a dream. He'd also been spared from embarrassment because of the chef, but was also in hell thanks to him as well. Kazuichi was zoning in and out from whatever Teruteru was talking about- he was too busy thinking about how Miss Sonia had stuck him up now. Did he come off as creepy or trying too hard? He hadn't meant to sound like that! When he had stopped thinking about it, Teruteru was looking at him expectantly. 

"Are ya normally this bad at answerin questions? Answer me!" There was the accent from earlier again- but this time instead of focusing on how odd it was, Soda noticed- it was actually kind of cute in a way. It seemed like it was how Teruteru should've normally spoken- it fit right in with his voice. Did he naturally have an accent...? 

"Yo, what was the question?" Kazuichi tried his best to quickly answer the chef, so it didn't seem like he was spacing out. 

Teruteru cleared his throat, then answered calmly. "I asked you if you're hungry. We could head to the family diner and I could make you something, if you wanted to make this a real date." Soda felt somewhat torn on his response. Say yes, and Hanamura will treat you like you're dating him. Say no, refuse a dish from the Ultimate Chef. In the end, he'd made up his mind. 

"Sure, why not. I'm kinda hungry-" Before he'd even finished his sentence, Teruteru had already stood up and grabbed his hand, tugging it. "Then let's go! We gotta start walking there now, or else we won't get there before the sun sets!" Wait, did he just say before the sun sets...? How far is this place? Kazuichi stood up and was pulled by Teruteru out of the cafe in record time, the chef clearly eager to leave. 

"Why'd you pull me outta there so fast? I wasn't even done with my water!" Soda tried to seem annoyed, but could only pay attention to how Hanamura was holding his hand. Did he want that? Hell if he knew.

"I told my ma if I ever came to the diner with anyone, they'd be my future wife!"


End file.
